Coaxial connectors are sometimes employed in systems where the connectors should be electrically terminated in the absence of a electrical connection to the connector to prevent an open circuit impedence mismatch which can adversely affect the performance of an associated system. Local area networks and cable television systems are such an application. In a cable television (CATV) system a coaxial transmission line has a plurality of outlet lines or drops tapped to the main transmission line for conveying television signals to subscribers. Each of the outlet or drop lines is connected to a coaxial connector to which the television receiver of a subscriber is connected. The coaxial connector serves as a subscriber outlet, and in the absence of a television receiver connected to the outlet, the connector is open circuited and provides an impedence mismatch which will cause signal reflections, with consequent degradation of the performance of the transmission network. It is beneficial to provide an impedence matched termination of unused outlets, and such matched terminations have been provided by manual connection of an impedence matched termination to unused outlets, or by automatically terminated outlets such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,640,118; 3,459,906; and 3,525,056.